


【自翻｜罗艾】褒奖、撒娇与纵容

by TTOAmight



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTOAmight/pseuds/TTOAmight
Summary: 罗累坏了。
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Portgas D. Ace, 罗/艾斯
Kudos: 8





	【自翻｜罗艾】褒奖、撒娇与纵容

客厅里的艾斯听见了玄关处门打开的响动。他踮脚穿过通往玄关的走廊，被倒在那里的黑衣人给吓了一跳。

“喂、喂…你没事吧，罗？”

他担心地把脸凑近，正好与一脸不高兴的罗对上了目光。

艾斯的表情顿时放松下来。

他累坏了吧？艾斯这么想着，用尽可能轻柔的声音说：

“…欢迎回来。”

终于，倒在地上的人慢吞吞地爬起，脱掉披在身上的黑色外套，又脱掉鞋，从玄关前进了一步。

艾斯手里拿着罗刚刚脱下的外套，突然感到背后一沉。

“你好重。”

“嗯。”

从背后伸出的双手抱紧了艾斯。罗比他高，这让艾斯有些分不清自己是被抱住还是被缠住了。

他径直拖着步伐挪出走廊，到达客厅，剥开紧抓着自己的手，把贴在背上的罗扔到了沙发上。

回头一看，沙发里的人依旧是副不高兴的脸。

别绷着脸啦，艾斯忍不住笑他。

“外套不挂起来的话会起皱，我把它挂好就回来。做个好孩子。” 说完，他在那闹别扭的嘴唇上亲了一下。

艾斯来到卧室，把罗的外套挂进衣柜里。卧室没开空调，空气有些湿热。他按下空调的开关，心想也许马上就会回到这里，便将温度调低了几度。他对联想到各种可能性的自己感到有些难为情。

返回客厅后艾斯发现，这一次，罗环抱着沙发上的抱枕，整个人缩成了一团。

艾斯微微叹了口气，将自己喜欢的茶包放进杯子，注入开水。

就在此时，罗忽然把脸露了出来，看了他一眼。

艾斯一言不发，一手端着杯子，另一只手摇晃着一盒罗爱吃的巧克力点心，把它们放在沙发前的桌子上。 然后他一边笑着说，之后还要吃晚饭啊，一边拍抚占领了整个沙发的罗的脊背。

“你觉得，抱枕和我，哪个比较好？”

话音刚落，罗抬起了头。

艾斯发现那双早就看惯的黑眼圈比平时更深了。

这一周，罗几乎没回过家。作为一名医生，还是医院少有的小儿心脏外科医生，有时，在手术后的病人身体状况稳定前，罗不会回家。

因为是常有的事，艾斯自己也有工作。他就像往常那样，每天给罗发几条消息。“加油喔”、“睡觉了吗”之类的，还有他的日常。

艾斯不可能不感到寂寞，但他已经逐渐习惯了这样的生活。 然而，明明是罪魁祸首的罗，却看上去相当地寂寞。

今天能提前完成工作真是太好了，艾斯想。如果到家后罗独自一人，这个任性的小孩说不定会直接在玄关前一动不动地躺着睡觉吧。

罗把抱枕扔到不远处，取而代之，揽住了艾斯的手臂。

新抱枕艾斯在罗身边坐下，任由罗用力抱紧他，并把头靠在自己肩头。

艾斯温柔地叩着罗的后背，问他：

“…累了？”

“嗯。”

“手术进行得顺利吗？”

罗在他肩上点点头。

“那不是很好嘛。”

“术后恢复也不错。”

“这样啊。”艾斯表扬他，“真不愧是名医。”

“嗯。”

罗用额头蹭了蹭艾斯的肩膀。

“什么时候回医院？”

“明天，下午。”

“那，今晚好好休息。”

吃完点心，心情平静下来之后就吃饭吧。艾斯在罗的耳边低声说。

罗目不转睛地看他，慢慢靠近，直到自己的嘴唇触上对方的脸颊。

“嗯。”

艾斯的手探到罗的脑袋后方，将他揽得更近，用亲吻回应他。两人嘴唇相贴，艾斯轻轻地吮着罗的下唇。

分开后，罗眯起了眼睛，继续盯着艾斯看。

“干嘛？”

“…我还要，奖励。”

艾斯不由地扑哧一笑。

“你真可爱。”

“哪里可爱了。”

“就是可爱。”

艾斯在罗的脸上印下无数个吻，亲了又亲。手指梳过短而硬的黑发时闻到了洗发水的味道。

看来他回家前洗了个澡。艾斯又笑了。

其实，今早收到罗发来的消息后，寂寞突然间涌出他的心口。直到现在，被熟悉的温暖拥住，他才意识到自己有多么想念这个怀抱。

他情不自禁地去抚摸罗的脸颊。

“在点心和晚饭之前…”

“嗯？”

“干脆，先吃我吧？”

罗垂下眼，翘起一边嘴角：

“可以全部吃掉吗？”

“当然。其实我已经，完全准备好了哦？”

话音未落，罗就倾身压了上来。

艾斯的唇贴近罗的耳朵：

“我会在我的里面……好好地褒奖、纵容你的。”

END


End file.
